


Not Too Hot for That

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Docking, M/M, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was too hot to have sex. That didn’t stop the Winchesters from trying though. It was all Dean’s fault. Well, mostly Dean’s fault. Sam was a sixteen year old boy though, part of the blame had to go to him.





	

It was too damn hot to have sex. That didn’t stop the Winchesters from trying though. It was all Dean’s fault. Well, _mostly_ Dean’s fault. Sam was a sixteen year old boy though, part of the blame had to go to him.

 

It was one of the hottest days of the summer in Arizona and Sam and Dean were stuck in a motel room with a loud and barely working air conditioner. The last time Sam had checked the temperature it was nearly 110° and rising. John was in town, interrogating people on a possible Black Dog.

 

Dean was stretched out on the bathroom floor in just his boxers, doing everything he could to take even the little tiny bit of cool that the linoleum provided. Sam was right outside the door, attempting to scrounge ice from the non-working ice machine.

 

He came in and tossed the bucket, three small cubes bouncing across the carpet. “This _sucks_.”

 

Dean sat up, his sweaty skin sticking to the linoleum. “Sammy—“

 

“No! We’re gonna die of heat stroke and Dad doesn’t even care,” Sam pouted.

 

“Sam, come ‘ere.”

 

Sam hesitated but went to his brother, letting Dean pull him into his lap despite the heat.

 

“He cares, Sammy. You know he’s gotta get this thing before it hurts anyone else. Consider us lucky, huh? At least we have an A/C in here, even if it only works half the time. If Dad made us go with him we’d be stuck in the car. The black car. With black leather seats. And no air conditioner. And stuck in clothes.” He motioned to the fact that they were both only in threadbare boxers.

 

Sam heaved a big sigh. “You’re right.”

 

Dean’s face lit up. “Sorry, what was that?”

 

“I said you were right, De,” Sam repeated, rolling his eyes.

 

“I was right?”

 

“Yes, you friggin’ jerk.” He shoved Dean’s chest and tried to get up off his lap, but Dean held tight to his waist.

 

“Nuh-uh. Not going anywhere.”

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam whined, “It’s too hot to screw around.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“The fact that I can feel your sweat dripping onto my shoulder from your face. Come on, it’s _gross_.”

 

“Like you haven’t gotten my sweat on you before, Sammy,” Dean whispered, palming Sam’s cock through the thin cotton.

 

Sam whimpered, shoving against him again. “It’s too hot to fuck, De,” He repeated.

 

“We don’t have to fuck… But I can feel you getting hard, Sammy,” Dean whispered, mouthing along Sam’s neck.

 

“Because you’re groping my cock like it’s a damn life preserver, fuck, Dean – you’re teasing me on purpose aren’t you?”

 

“Not teasing, Sam. Getting you hard for me.”

 

Sam sighed, leaning forward so his head rested on Dean’s shoulder. “Fine – I’m horny – but it really _is_ too hot to have sex.”

 

“We could do something else. Come without actually fucking.”

 

“What? A blowjob? Mutual masturbation?”

 

Dean chuckled. “You and I both know I’m more creative than that, Sammy.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes but a small smile crossed his face. “What do you have in mind then?”

 

“Ever considered docking?”

 

Sam furrowed his brows. “What’s that?”

 

Dean smirked. “Well.. I’m sure you’ve noticed that my cock is a little different than yours.”

 

“Yeah, you’re cut. I’m not stupid.”

 

“No, far from it. Docking is something only uncut guys like you can do.”

 

“Oh?” Sam perked up a little. The thought of being special in some way – especially if it was different from _Dean_ – always interested him.

 

“It’ll be easier to show ya. Get up and get in the tub. I’ll fill it it with cool water so we won’t be too hot.”

 

“It’ll just warm up,” Sam argued, standing when Dean freed his hips.

 

“Hey, it’s something.” Dean rose and went to the tub, turning it on cold and plugging it before standing straight and pulling Sam closer to him.

 

Sam smiled up at his big brother, his cheeks pinking under Dean’s scrutiny. He knew Dean thought he was pretty. Despite his lanky arms, his jutting ribs, and his much too long hair. Despite his cracking voice and always cold feet. His whiny attitude and his firecracker temper. Dean thought he was perfect. But he still blushed, still reddened and preened under Dean’s gaze and prayed his hero would accept him. And Dean always did.

 

Today it was with a kiss, simple and chaste, giving away no secrets and plans – almost brotherly.

 

“Get in the tub on your knees, Sammy,” Dean whispered against his mouth and Sam rushed to obey.

 

He stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the tub, the cold water feeling like heaven on his bare feet and legs as he slipped to his knees.

 

Dean followed, leaning forward and pressing another kiss to his lips before reaching down. He gripped Sam’s half hard cock lightly and began to stroke it, smiling against Sam’s mouth as it swelled in his palm.

 

When he was sure it was as hard as it was gonna get, Dean shuffled a little closer to Sam. He leaned back and turned the water off before gently sliding the foreskin covering Sam’s reddened cock head back and forth.

 

Sam hissed, a shiver rushing through him despite being overheated. “Wh—What are you gonna do?”

 

“Just relax for me, Sammy. Don’t freak out okay?” Dean’s voice was soft and soothing, and Sam relaxed visibly. He trusted Dean – no reason not to.

 

Dean slid the foreskin back behind the flared rim of Sam’s cock and pressed his own tip against it, their precome mixing and slicking the way as Dean rubbed their tips together.

 

“Shit, Dean – that feels weird.”

 

“Bad weird?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes up to meet Sam’s.

 

“No, sexy. Just – weird.”

 

“Tell me if you don’t like this, okay? I’ll stop – you know I won’t force you to do anything you don’t wanna.”

 

“I know, De.”

 

Dean nodded and looked back down. Grab my cock and hold it tight against your tip, okay? Like I have it.”

 

Sam did as he was told to, not missing the small shudder of Dean’s shoulders when he grabbed the shaft.

 

Both hands free now, Dean slid Sam’s foreskin up slowly, letting the tip of his finger slip under it. Sam gasped when he pulled it outward just a bit.

 

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked, immediately stopping.

 

“No, it just startled me. Are you gonna –“

 

“This is docking,” Dean said in explanation.

 

Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, he pulled Sam’s foreskin over both their cocks until it caught behind his rim.

 

Sam slumped a little. “Holy shit,”

 

“Feel good?” Dean clarified.

 

“Mhm,” Sam whined, biting his bottom lip. “D—What do we do now?”

 

Dean smirked. “This is the fun part.”

 

With a careful hand, he gripped the cock heads and began to stroke them both, slipping the slick foreskin back and forth. At the same time he began to jerk his hips lightly, letting his tip rub gently over Sam’s.

 

“Oh fuck, Dean—“ Sam gasped, grabbing Dean’s shoulders. Dean laughed.

 

“You okay?”

 

“It feels so different.” Sam’s eyes were shut, his head tilted back to give Dean the perfect view of his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing gently as he panted.

 

“Think you can come like this?” Dean pressed, still stroking and thrusting.

 

Sam nodded quickly, his head falling forward. His own hips began to jerk forward and he craned his neck up, catching Dean’s mouth in a soft kiss.

 

Dean continued to work Sam’s cock with his own, moaning softly into his mouth. The water was warm already and sweat was pouring down their faces even with the light exertion that their arousal was causing, but it didn’t matter. They were in each other’s’ arms. They were giving each other the ultimate pleasure and showing their love in their secret, special way.

 

Nothing mattered when Sam was in Dean’s arms, and he knew Dean thought the same. As the teenager threw his head back and moaned his big brothers name as he came, fingers biting into Dean’s freckled shoulders, he thought for a moment that this must be what heaven felt like.

 

They slumped over one another when both climaxes had finished, heads on opposite shoulders. Dean carefully slid back Sam’s foreskin, and moaned when it tightened, pushing out their combined come into the water between them.

 

“Gonna have to wash,” Dean whispered as he helped coax the rest out.

 

“Shower with me.”

 

“Isn’t it too hot to shower?” Dean mumbled.

 

“We’ll take a cool one. Then maybe see if those sheets we put in the freezer are cool enough to use and try to fix the air conditioner one more time.”

 

Dean smiled, reaching up and stroking Sam’s cheek. “You got a deal.”

 

They rose together and Sam leaned into Dean, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “You’re amazing, Dean.”

 

“Why? Cause I showed you a great way to come?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Pervert. No. Because you’re my awesome big brother.”

 

Dean’s smile deepened, becoming more genuine. “Thank you, Sammy. That means a lot.”

 

Sam grinned and kissed him quickly before reaching around and turning on the shower.


End file.
